Third Temptation of Paris
by MissImpatient
Summary: Just a oneshot at love between Griffin and an OC named Elliot. Before you jump to conclusions Elliot is a girl. No slash. that's just ew.....Griffin/OC


_I tried to Jump but I couldn't think clearly enough. Struggling with the thick wires that held me in place I tried to free myself but all it earned me was an excruciating shock. I cried out in agony as pain racked through my body. _

_"Please stop." I begged Rolland. He was the cause to all of my pain. "This is wrong."_

_"No, what's wrong is you having those powers." He said stepping towards me. From behind his back he pulled out a knife._

_"God, please no." I whispered at the sight of it. _

_"God won't help you now, girl." He said slamming the knife into my stomach. "He's the only one meant for these powers."_

_Pain like nothing I had ever felt before enveloped me. It was too much to go through. All of it was an overload to my senses and it caused me to black out._

Sitting up straight I breathed heavily. It had only been a dream but still it was enough to renew old hatred for the Paladins. They were the reason I had to live her life on the run.

"Damn it." I whispered into the darkness. Wiping my hand across my forehead I felt the perspiration that had gathered there from the dream. Before I could move a strong pair of arms enveloped me. Griffin. I'd forgotten about him being there. After all we did share a room together in what he called his lair. The only reason I wasn't dead was because he had saved me.

"You okay." His warm breath hit my ear and made me shudder. This closeness was something he had never exhibited before but it was something I could get used to. However, at the moment it confused me.

"Yeah." I said detangling myself from his embrace. "Just a bad dream."

"You sure." He really did sound concerned.

"Yep." Standing I walked out of the room into the only other space available. The small makeshift living room had only a couch, a TV, and of course all of his games. I stood there for the longest time, arms folded across my chest and eyes closed. Griffin came in the room and hugged me from behind.

"What are you doing?" I said whirling around to face him.

"Trying to comfort you." He said harshly.

"You've never been this kind before." I snapped. "If I remember correctly, just yesterday you told me to get out after another one of our fights."

"I didn't mean." He said taking a step towards me. "You know that."

"No, I don't actually." I backed away from him. "I never know what you mean. Just like I don't understand why you saved me from Rolland."

"I didn't have to!" He said fiercely.

"I know!" I yelled back.

"Sometimes I wonder myself why I saved you. I guess I just made a mistake." He muttered under his breath.

"I guess you did make a mistake." I said angrily. By the look on his face I wasn't meant to hear that. "I leave you so you won't have a huge mistake staring at you every day."

With that I Jumped to the first place I could think of, Pennsylvania. It was my old home but what I wasn't counting on was it being so cold. All I was dressed in was a pair of cotton shorts and tank top that stopped right above my naval revealing my unsightly scar. I stood in the cold and shivered. Griffin suddenly appeared behind me. Once he saw me he ran up to me catching onto my arm before I could move.

"Let go of me." I demanded.

"Not until you listen to me." He said.

"Why should I?"

"Because I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh really, do you ever mean anything you say?"

"Yes."

"What have you ever meant to say?"

"I know that what I'm about to tell you is something I mean with every bit of my heart."

"Oh, you have a heart?"

"Would you just shut it and listen to me?" he snapped angrily. I was just as angry with him but kept I mouth shut anyway. When he was satisfied I wasn't going to speak he continued. "Elliot, I…I love you."

It came out as sort of a rush but I heard it. He loved me. How was that true with the way he treated me most of the time.

"How can I believe you?" I asked.

"If you don't believe me then believe this." With that he crashed his lips to mine. At first I couldn't understand what was happening, but then I was kissing him back just as passionately. For the first time I let my heart decide what was right. It felt right to have him so close. Something in my mind told me this was all wrong, but my heart told me the complete opposite. His fingers traced up and down my spine sending tremors through out my body and this time I knew it was from the cold. Unfortunately we had to pull apart; if it wasn't for the need to breathe I didn't know when we would have separated.

"I believe you." I said resting my forehead against his.

"I thought you would." He smiled at me and hugged me close. I trembled as a freezing wind blew over them. "We should get back. You aren't dressed for the cold." I nodded wordlessly. "Take a deep breath."

I did as I was told and almost instantly found myself back at the lair. Suddenly my knees gave out and I felt myself begin to fall. Griffin caught me however before I hit the floor. It must have been from the trip. I wasn't used to Jumping with someone else.

"I'm okay." I said before he could ask.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy from the Jump." I said glancing up at him. "I'm not used to Jumping with you."

"Then we'll have to do it more often to get you used to it." He said. Before I could say anything he jumped us to the bed room we shared. "You must be tired."

Pulling back the cover to _his_ bed he laid me down gently then got in beside me. Facing him I pulled myself close to his chest just as he wrapped his arms around my waist. There wasn't anywhere I wanted to be more than in his arms. Burying my face in the crook of his neck I sighed.

"I love you, too." I said. After a thought I added. "And no funny business."

"Of course, Elli." He said laughing. I could feel it rumbling deep in his chest. Then I realized what he'd called me. Just like everything else I could get used to it.


End file.
